ABSTRACT Nicotine withdrawal symptoms (e.g., increased negative affect, decreased positive affect, cigarette craving, hunger) are a core component of nicotine dependence that maintain cigarette smoking and inhibit cessation efforts. The use of electronic cigarettes (e-cigarettes) has increased dramatically in recent years, among smokers and non-smokers, with studies demonstrating that e-cigarettes can reduce nicotine withdrawal symptoms during acute cigarette abstinence. E-cigarettes with flavorings that simulate the sweet taste of fruit, candy and other sugary foods and beverages are widely available, commonly used and are frequently cited as a reason for the persistent use of e-cigarettes. During nicotine withdrawal, sweet tastes and flavorings have been shown to reduce withdrawal symptoms, and recent studies have found that sweet-flavorings enhance the appeal of e- cigarettes. However, it is unknown if sweet flavored e-cigarettes can reduce nicotine withdrawal symptoms. This behavioral pharmacology laboratory experiment will assess whether sweet (vs. non-sweet) flavored e- cigarettes reduce nicotine withdrawal symptoms and motivation to smoke among 40 e-cigarette nave adult smokers interested in trying e-cigarettes (for the first time) following 16-hours of nicotine abstinence. The study's experimental design will provide evidence of the causal effects of e-cigarette flavorings on a putatively critical factor for determining whether smokers continue e-cigarette use after initial trial?the ability of a product to suppress withdrawal and motivation to smoke during periods of tobacco deprivation. The proposed project also offers an excellent training opportunity for the applicant, providing a unique opportunity to conduct original research and begin the path to becoming a successful independent investigator.